ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls: The Final Page
Gravity Falls: The Final Page is an upcoming Disney XD movie based on the popular animated tv show Gravity Falls and was released in the summer of 2020. The Trailer The trailer shows Mabels scrapbook which shows various moments from the series while playing some audio clips from characters then ending on a page which has the final scene with Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Waddles and Soos with the sounds of all the characters laughing together but they are slowly replaced by Bill Ciphers laughter and the scrapbook page suffers tears and damages then it bursts to flames as the screen fades to black while Bill is laughing hysterically. The title Gravity Falls: The Final Page shows while a slowed down version of the Gravity Falls theme song plays on a piano. The Cast * Jason Ritter as Dipper * Kristen Schaal as Mabel * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos and Bill Cipher * Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica * Linda Cardellini as Wendy * Carl Faruolo as Grenda * Niki Yang as Candy * J.K. Simmons as Ford * Thurop Van Orman as Gideon The Plot Synopsis Six years after the events of Gravity falls, an eighteen year old Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls and try to make the most of their experience in Gravity Falls but they refuse to explain why. Mccgucket and Stanford make the discovery that Bill may have escaped through Stans mind after Stan starts acting strangely. Both Dipper and Mabel have to come to terms with adulthood while also trying to deal with the return of Bill Cipher who wants to correct the past by changing his fate while fighting Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy along the way. Our heroes have to fight through time itself to defeat Bill and permanently stop him from changing his fate and dooming all of humanity. The Idea and inspiration (wiki contributors notes) The movie idea was inspired by Alex Hirschs Reddit Q&A where he stated that he wanted to do "two or three seasons of Gravity Falls and maybe Movie". The movie would revisit some episodes from Gravity Falls but show what happened when the twins left the room or when the episode ended while also showing new scenes such as Dipper and Mabels reoccurring summer trips in Gravity Falls. Ford and Mccgucket were able to hold the battle in Gravity Falls timeline meaning that they can only appear in different previous time periods in the town of Gravity Falls rather than the roman Colosseum during the roman era or during the nineteen fifties. The inspiration for The Final Page comes from God of War 2 (Bill travelling through time to change his fate and alter the timeline) and Dipper and Mabel and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure (The twins going through time). Character Ideas (wiki contributors notes) In the movie, I would like Stanford, Mccgucket and Dipper to become noticeably darker as all three of them had been through the rough while in Gravity Falls with multiple creatures attempting to kill them or receiving curses for trespassing and finally Stanford feeling guilty for failing to kill Bill. Dipper has reached a point where he's struggling to be the hero and becomes ruthless in his pursuit of Bill and remorseless in attacking the villains who selfishly want to change the timeline yet he's also wanting to do the right thing for Mabels sake. Pacifica can still be aggressive to the twins but she's keeping secrets from Dipper and Mabel that will be discovered through the progression movie. Pacifica's father has gone through a depression brought upon by his lost fortune, becoming a disgrace to the town and being divorced by Pacifica's mother that makes him both addicted to pit soda and desperate to regain his wealth no matter the cost. Mabel is still trying to be the usual upbeat and happy girl but like Dipper, she's trying to cope with a difficult scenario that creates an existential crisis for her future. Soos is fearing responsibilities of becoming a father and Wendy becomes tempting to change her mothers fate because she wants to make her father happy by reuniting him with the mother while also wanting to have her mother back. While Bill is the main villain of the movie, there are other villains who went through the tear in time in order to alter the past for their benefit but some fell through the rift by accident, Preston tries to go back in time to steal an ancient fortune but it will cause a catastrophe, Robbie falls through the timeline and discovers the events of The Love God and uses the opportunity to correct his timeline, Gideon was sucked into the time rift but reappears as a withered old man and had been driven insane to a point where he wants to destroy the rift despite the movies events. (he didn't come back through the rift he only went back sixty years and reappeared in the present). There are two other villains who want to change the past by going into the rift deliberately but it's in planning at the moment. Unlike the villains who went through the timeline, the protagonists Soos, Wendy and Stanley want to change their past for the better despite Stanford and Dipper telling them that the past is past, Soos wants to see his father, Wendy wants to save her mother from her death and Stanley wants to prevent himself from causing the events of A Tale of Two Stans.